Brain Wash
| Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = James D. Parriott | Writer = James D. Parriott | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Michael Preece | Production = 47442 | Original = 12 November 1977 | Prev = Motorcycle Boogie | Next = Escape to Love | Related = }} While Callahan is having her hair shampooed, Jaime overhears her revealing top-secret information which endangers Oscar's life. Summary Quotes Jaime: (about the hairdressing salon) Ya'll have a very busy place here. John: Yeah, well, it's getting there. Someday I'd like to have every congress woman, senator's wife and even the first lady come in here. Jaime: You're also very ambitious. Callahan: He's smart enough to do it, too. If he doesn't develop with us little guys first. ---- Callahan: Hey listen kid? John: Yeah? Callahan: How about a wash and a set? I mean I could really use it, look at this thing (takes off her hat) John: For you my love, the world. How 'bout you, Jaime, you wanna get done too? Jaime: Oh, no thanks. John: You sure? Jaime: Yeah, but I'll take a rain check. ---- Callahan: (on phone in bed) What's all this about? I mean why are you dragging him into this? Jaime: (on other line, also in bed) Because I think he's doing more to our heads than just making them look good. And I'm gonna go to his salon and find out. Callahan: That's a cheap shot, Jaime. ---- (Jaime is caught sneaking around John's salon) Jaime: Now what? John: Now we're going to move into the cutting room for a nice shampoo. Then I'm going to sell you to the highest bidder. Jaime: Callahan knows where I am. John: Sure. Even if she does, she's not going to help you. Not after what she thinks you did to her. Jaime: You don't give her much credit. John: I never did. Frankly, Callahan was an easy target. Jaime: She was in love with you, John. John: (laughing) Do you really think I care? Callahan was a pool of information to me. She still is, if I can make her forget seeing this today. She should come in very handy throwing the OSI offtrack when you disappear. ---- Antonio: And this is the magic shampoo. Callahan: Don't... don't smell that stuff! Jaime: Well, unless, of course, you'd like to share some secrets with us. Antonio: What's it made of? Rudy: Soap - only it's laced with a molecule that resembles sodium pentathol, and it penetrates deep into the pores of the skin. Jaime: That's the part I don't understand, Rudy. Now what about his hands? He never wore gloves when he used that stuff. Callahan: Right. Rudy: Just look at your palms. Jaime: (looks at both hands, then quickly puts down the right one) What? One... Rudy: The pores there are smaller; they're almost invisible. Now that molecule was designed to penetrate the large pores on the scalp and to be filtered out by the small pores of the hand. He's quite a chemist. Callahan: And a hairdresser. And a boyfriend. And a con artist. Oh... this guy really had his act together, didn't he? Jaime: Yeah, but look what it got him. ---- Antonio: I sometimes wonder about the suspicious nature of man. How he can doubt the word of his best and dearest friend. And their motives. Jaime: I guess sometimes it just happens. Especially when the best friend thinks that you're trying to turn 'em in or steal their boyfriend? My word! Callahan: Oh, I know, Jaime. I never should have said that stuff outside the salon. All that stuff about you wanting to be on top. Jaime: It hurt - but that's over, okay? Callahan: I hadn't been involved like that in a long time, right? Jaime: Right. Callahan: Okay, I lost my perspective. And... and when I realized that, I just... I tried to think clearly again. I really care about you, Jaime. And I'm sorry. Trivia * This episode draws upon the same story elements used in "The Winning Smile". * The Los Angeles Coliseum doubled for Robert F Kennedy (RFK) Stadium in Washington. Gaffes * When Pinedo writes the location of the rendezvous on page 400 of the phone book, it is for listings Robinson-Rodgers and the Virginia Suburban edition. When Oscar retrieves page 400 from the phone booth, it is Mackowski-Madlon listings and the Maryland Suburban edition. The handwriting is also different. * Jaime uses her right hand to prevent the sniper from escaping over the ledge, and her left hand is sped up and given bionic sound effects to tie him to the railing. Nitpicks * Jaime's perm appears to have more hair than when she started. 308